Maafkan Aku
by The Lonely Planet21
Summary: Authour tak pandai bikin Summary .. silakan baca summary di cerita okay


_**Horra ! I'm come back ^_^ setelah sibuk dengan perkerjaan yang numpuk akhirnya kubisa menyempatkan diri juga nulis fic ! ini adalah fic ke tiga ku masih di fandom Captain Tsubasa, sekarang aku bikin fic Romance lagi ! pair kali ini adalah Matsuyama dan Yoshiko ..**_

_**Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari fic sebelah lagi … lumayan bikin sedih juga sih nih fic .. T.T**_

_**Oke langsung aja Check it out ! **___

_**Selamat membaca :D **_

_**WARNING:**_

_**MISS TYPO … !**_

''**MAAFKAN AKU''**

**By: The Lonely Planet21**

**Pair: Yoshiko Fujisawa & Hikaru Matsuyama**

**Genre: Hurt Comport & Romance**

**Summary Story: **

**Hati Matsuyama hancur setelah mendengar pengakuan pahit dari Yoshiko, bahwa dia tak bisa selamanya bersama Matsuyama karena penyakit misteriusnya. Namun biar begitu Matsuyama tak pernah membenci Yoshiko, Matsuyama akan selalu mengingat cintanya kepada Yoshiko**

**Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi**

**I'm Sorry © The Lonely Planet**

_Aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi juga padaku_

_Aku begitu bodoh telah mencintainya_

_Aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya bersama Matsuyama_

_Dengan diriku seperti ini aku hanya menyusahkannya saja_

_Aku tidak mau membuat Matsuyama pergi selamanya karena aku_

_Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya dengan penyakit misterius ini._

_. . . ._

''Yoshiko ! Tunggu Aku !'' Matsuyama tampak berlari mengejar-ngejar kekasihnya di tengah keramaian Paris, tempat di mana mereka berdua sedang berlibur

Yoshiko tidak akan berhenti berlari, itu semua telah menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar baginya untuk bertemu dengan Matsuyama, dia tidak menyadari kalau Yoshiko tidak bisa bersama Matsuyama untuk selama-lamanya. Namun dia hanya bisa mencoba, melakukan sesuatu hal dengannya. Setiap apa yang telah di pikirkan Yoshiko dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Yoshiko nampaknya harus melupakan impian Konyolnya itu, impian bahwa Yoshiko ingin menikah dengan Matsuyama dan segera memiliki anak.

Yoshiko terus saja berlari menerobos banyaknnya kerumunan orang, bahkan kecepatan Larinya mampu mengalahkan kecepatan lari Matsuyama yang mengejarkan meskipun bukan pemain sepakbola seperti Matsuyama, Yoshiko semakin memperat mantelnya. Yoshiko menemukan potongan jalan Gang jika dia masuk ke sana maka Matsuyama tidak akan bisa mengejarnya. Yoshiko kini sudah memasuki Gang yang sepi, dia bersembunyi di sana. Dan Matsuyama pun berlari tanpa melihat bahwa Yoshiko tengah bersembunyi.

Akhirnya, setelah berapa lama Yoshiko berlari, dia pun duduk di antara sandaran tembok, dia pun menarik nafas. Udaranya begitu dingin menusuk tulang membuat Yoshiko tak dapat bergerak tapi dia tidak keberatan, Yoshiko memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada Matsuyama dan berpisah saat dia harus pergi ke Prancis karena Yoshiko harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di paris. Dia lebih terpikirkan lagi saat dia berjumpa kembali dengan Matsuyama di paris.

Yoshiko mengulung sedikit baju lengan Mantelnya, dan dia melihat sebuah gelang pemberian Matsuyama yang di berikan padanya waktu itu. Dan gelang itu bertuliskan sebuah tulisan yang di ukir oleh Matsuyama.

'_Untukmu Selamanya'_

Sesaat air mata Yoshiko kembali berlinang mengalir mulus di pipinya, Yoshiko rasa ini akan jadi hari terakhirnya bersama Matsuyama.

(Flashback)

Waktu itu, di prancis telah di adakan pertandingan antara tim Jepang melawan tim Prancis, saat itu juga Tim Jepang menang dan yoshiko pun melihat semua kemenangan itu, yang dia lihat hingga membuatnya terharu adalah wajah senang Matsuyama saat memenangkan pertandingan bahkan Matsuyama sedang memakai ikat kepala pemberian Yoshiko waktu dia masih berada di Jepang.

Dengan Bahagianya Yoshiko pun turun dari bangku penonton dan berlari menghampiri Matsuyama, memberi ucapan selama kepada kekasihnya itu. Namun saat Matsuyama berusaha untuk memegang tangannya, Yoshiko malah menghindar.

''Kau kenapa, Yoshiko ?'' Tanya Matsuyama setelah melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

''Tidak apa-apa, Matsuyama'' Jawab Yoshiko tersenyum, dia berusaha menutupi rahasia dirinya bahwa dia telah mendapatkan penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak datang pada dirinya.

Seusai hari pertandingan, dan kebetulan para timnas berlibur di musim semi. Semuanya berencana untuk jalan-jalan melihat kota paris, dan hari itu pun di manfaatkan Matsuyama untuk berkencan dengan Yoshiko. Mereka menikmati saat-saat itu dengan bahagia. Namun, untuk bisa menyentuh Matsuyama tanpa melukainya dia pun memakai sarung tangannya. Hal itu membuat Matsuyama merasakan aneh pada kekasihnya. Matsuyama tidak memperdulikan itu, sebagai pelepas rindunya pada Yoshiko, Matsuyama bercerita macam-macam hal dengannya selama tinggal di Jepang. Dia bilang pada Yoshiko bahwa dirinya sangat tidak tenang sejak Yoshiko tak ada di sisinya, rasa Rindunya begitu mendalam, begitu pun dengan Yoshiko dia juga merindukan Matsuyama bahkan hari pertama berpisah pun, 3 hari Yoshiko menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangisi Matsuyama. Matsuyama mengerti betapa tersiksanya hati Yoshiko waktu itu, namun, semua kerinduannya itu terlepas sudah setelah berjumpan kembali dengan Matsuyama. Saking melepaskan rindunya mereka pun berpelukkan di taman, daun-daun di pepohonan yang jatuh, angin berhembus lembut hingga burung berterbangan membuat nuasa romantis di paris begitu terasa.

(End Flashback)

Yoshiko terus memegangi gelang pemberian Matsuyama itu, dengan berlinangan air mata Yoshiko terus membaca ukiran tulisan dari kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya tangisan Yoshiko pun pecah setelah lama dia menangis dalam diam, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah yang bersalju. Semua mimpinya tidak pernah jadi kenyataan, Yoshiko sudah di kutuk oleh penyakit misteriusnya, dia tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain secara langsung, lalu untuk apa ? bagaimana Yoshiko bisa hidup seperti ini. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin memberitahu tentang penyakitnya ini pada Matsuyama, Yoshiko ingin Matsuyama lebih baik tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang dia derita. Yoshiko semakin keras menangis sampai sebuah sentuhan dating menyentuh pundak Yoshiko, gadis berambut coklat lurus itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan dia lihat Matsuyama telah menemukannya.

''Yoshiko-chan, rupanya kau di sini ! sedang apa kau duduk di sini ? dan mengapa pula kau berlari menghindari ku ? Ayo pulang ! di sini dingin !'' kata Matsuyama tersenyum pada Yoshiko

''Maafkan aku, Matsuyama-kun ! aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sengsara karena aku !''

''Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoshiko ? aku tidak mengerti !'' Matsuyama nampaknya mulai kebingungan dengan apa yang di bicarakan kekasihnya ini.

''Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, Matsuyama !''

''Yoshiko, ada apa ? apa yang terjadi ? ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya !'' tanya Matsuyama dia mulai menatap serius mata hitam pekat kekasihnya, akhirnya Yoshiko memberitahu semua yang di alaminya selama ini.

Dengan berderai air mata, Yoshiko pun menceritakan semuanya ''Matsuyama, aku telah mendapatkan kutukkan entah apa itu. Waktu aku bersekolah di sini, aku telah membuat temanku meninggal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ? saat aku menyentuhnya dia tiba-tiba seperti bunga layu, aku hanya menyentuhnya saja hingga membuat nya mati. Dan semua itu telah berubah menjadi hal mengerikan, semua orang takut padaku, bahkan dokter pun tidak menemukan penyakitku ini. Aku telah jadi Monster, Matsuyama ! aku tidak ingin bersamamu dengan keadaan ku seperti ini ! aku takut kalau aku akan membunuhmu, Matsuyama ! hiks .. hiks .. ! aku tidak mau !''

''Sudahlah jangan menangis, Yoshiko ! kau tidak akan menyakitiku kan ? kamu sudah janji padaku kan ?'' awalnya Matsuyama tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan Yoshiko, Matsuyama berkata begitu hanya ingin menenangkannya.

Sebagai bukti bahwa Yoshiko tidak bisa bersama Matsuyama untuk selama-lamanya, Yoshiko melepas satu sarung tangannya dan dia letakkan tangannya itu di wajah Matsuyama, suatu hal mengejutkan terjadi separuh wajah dan tubuhnya berubah jadi keriput mata dan rambutnya berubah jadi putih. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yoshiko tidak ingin memberitahu kutukkan ini kepada Matsuyama. Matsuyama kaget ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Yoshiko, reaksi mengerikan saat di sentuh kekasihnya itu terasa, dia merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan melemah. Dengan paksa Matsuyama melepaskan sentuhan tangan kekasihnya dan dia pun berdiri mundur menghindarinya.

''Aku mengerti, itulah sebabnya kau … '' kata Matsuyama setengah tak percaya

Yoshiko pun berdiri kembali, dia pun menangis sambil menunduk, rasa penyesalan timbul ketika merasakan semua penderitaan ini.

''Maafkan Aku l !'' teriak Yoshiko kemudian dia pun melempar gelang itu lalu lari meninggalkan Matsuyama sendirian.

Hujan salju pun kini turun, Matsuyama masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah sedih, dia pun mengambil gelang itu. Ukiran yang di ciptakan Matsuyama masih melekat setia di sana. Hati Matsuyama pun kini hancur, dia mungkin tidak bisa bersama Yoshiko lagi, semua yang dia lakukan demi Yoshiko terasa pupus sudah. Setelah mendengar pengakuan pahit kekasihnya. Tapi, meskipun begitu. Matsuyama tidak akan pernah membenci kekasihnya. Dia akan selalu mencintai Yoshiko. Kenyataan pahit ini harus bisa di terimanya.

**THE END**

**Taraa~ fic ketiga saya sudah selesai maaf ya kalau ceritanya rada-rada hancur, ini sebenarnya dating dari ide dadakan ^_^**

**Oke kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan !**

**Mohon reviewnya ya untuk fic Yoshiko 3 Matsuyama pertama ku ini**


End file.
